Pink
by Alice-in-HP-land
Summary: Alice Smith, most known for that incident-on-the-train-that-we-shouldn't-talk-about. The poor Gryffindor seems to get attention where ever she goes, not only because of her hair. Laughs, Crys, Love, Heart-break and a whole lot of PINK. OC/Whoever is lucky ;)
1. The Train

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of these characters (other than my Original Characters) all rights reserved to J.K Rowling._  
_Hello! This is my first fanfiction on here; so constructive criticism is awesome. The romance part of the story will not happen so quickly, it is following my OC's journey. So please review. Thanks!_

**First Year**  
**Chapter One - Pink**  
-

Alice drew her pale blonde hair off her shoulder and relaxed into the soft surface. She watched her eyes carefully through the window reflection; one blue, one green. Alice loved that about her. She cherished every unique detail. How she was abnormally tall. How she had incredible hearing. How she ate like a pig and never gained anything. How she was weird. How she was lazy, sarcastic, naïve. All of it.

She exhaled slowly, rethinking over this crazy week.

_"Mother? Is the dinner set?" Alice called from her bedroom. Alice didn't receive an answer and grew worried. "Mother?"_  
_"Alice, dear, come down," her mother replied, her voice quiet. 'How strange. My mother is never anything but energetic (the opposite of me)' Alice thought. She climbed down the wooden steps, being greeted with the sight of her mother and father perched on the last step, with a letter in their arms, both gracing light smiles._

Alice smiled at the memory. The night she found out she was a witch. The next morning she packed and departed from home. She visited Diagon Alley for her wand, books, and other necessaries.

Her train of thought abruptly stopped with the sound of the train door being slammed. "Who are _you_?" a snarky voice asked. Alice turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her eyes met a pale boy with platinum blonde hair and icy eyes, who held a disapproving scowl. "Alice Smith," I replied nonchalantly, turning back to the window.

"This is my spot!" he shrieked immaturely. Soon two other boys joined him, standing behind with alert eyes. Alice pointed to the seats across from her. The white-haired-boy's eyes widened when he followed her finger with his eyes. "I can't sit with _you_," he stated, like it was an offense. Alice shrugged.

"Okay,"

"Do you not know who I am?!"

Alice shrugged again. "I haven't even arrived at Hogwarts yet. You figure it out." she spat sarcastically. This boy was becoming irritating. "_I'm Draco Malfoy_," the boy, Draco Malfoy, told Alice like it was insane that she didn't know. "Okay?" she raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. Draco's eyebrows furrowed in frustration

"Fine, I'll give you something to remember me by," A devious grin spread on his face.  
Fast as lightning he quipped out his wand and directed it at Alice's face. Her eyes winded in shock, but she ducked down just as fast. **_POW, POW_**

She felt a tingling sensation on her scalp.**_ Oh, no no no_**. _This __**CANNOT**__ be happening!_ She turned to the window in panic. Her previous icy blonde hair was dyed a pale, pastel pink. It contrasted with her different colored eyes, making them pop. She turned back to Draco. His minions and him were smirking triumphantly._ I couldn't make them feel like they had won..._

She smiled brightly. "Thanks!" Their smiles dropped instantly. "WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed. She noticed a lot of students were standing outside, holding shocked expressions. She couldn't decide whether it was due to her new hair or to the rude twats in front of her.

The train stopped to a brusque halt "Oh, would you look at that? We're here," she gave one last mocking grin before over-exaggeratedly prancing out, leaving everyone in awe. Alice left the train with her luggage. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard applause. _This was going to be an interesting year_.

-  
**THE SORTING HAT**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I pulled my waist length pink hair to my right side and made a quick braid. I was going to be sorted. I could hardly wait. I pulled on my uniform, currently tie-less, and made my way to the Grand Hall. Each person I walked past gave me a different look. Some shocked, some annoyed, some in awe. Word had gotten around about what happened on the train ride here, and I'm some-what of a hot topic.

As soon as I walked into the hall, I was gob-smacked. This place was truly beautiful. Large wooden rectangular tables occupied the floor and floating golden candles hovered effortlessly above the heads of the students.

I joined the group of first-years at the front of the hall. I caught a glimpse of Draco in the crowd, but I turned away. The last thing I needed was more trouble. Names began being called up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat bellowed, as boy with a strange scar on his forward rushed to the Gryffindor table. More students came up.

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

"SLYTHERIN,"

"_Alice Smith!_"

My throat became dry and my legs became jelly. The entire hall hushed and all eyes turned to me. I made my way to the front of the hall and sat on the stool.

The Sorting hat was lowered onto my head. "_Quite a peculiar one, aren't you? Hmm.. Yes, yes.. Extremely cunning, just fit for Slytherin. But what's this? Brave as can be! Alright, I see... GRYFFINDOR!_" The entire hall began clapping wildly as I made walked to the Gryffindor table.  
Different people began shaking my hands and congratulating me. _This was defiantly going to be an interesting year_.


	2. Fred & George

**Sorry for the long delay! School work! If you enjoyed this, please give a review. It'll encourage me immensely and constructive-criticism is very good too. Thanks!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the amazing JK Rowling does.**

* * *

**_First Year_**  
**_Chapter two - Fred & George_**  
**_Alice's P.O.V_**

* * *

I exited the classroom. Charms was so exciting! But I think I liked Potions slightly more. So far I had met quite a lot of people, mostly people asking about my adventure on the train. I made my way to the Grand Hall for dinner. When I entered everyone quietened, something that irked me._ I had PINK hair, not devil horns, get over it._

I plonked myself in the middle of the table. I brought some mash potatoes onto my plate, and from the corner of my eye saw a red blur. "Pink girl, right?"  
I turned my head. A boy with flaming red hair grinned at me. I looked to my left and the same boy, identical, smiled brightly. I rubbed my temples slowly. "Ugh, I think I'm seeing doubles," I told myself.

Both laughed loudly.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George,"

"And we're the Weasley Twins!" they said together.

"Do you guys always do that?" I asked. "Do what?" they asked, cocking their heads sideways in sync. I smiled, "Never mind..."

I immediately realized that Fred has a longer face and a small bump on his nose, as well has a tiny mole on his neck. George had a rounder face with a straight nose. I grinned wickedly. "I can tell you apart easily," I told them. Their smiles fell and they both had a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Tell us how,"

"Nope,"

"Tell us,"

"Nope,"

"Tell u-"

"I'm going to bed, bye!" I hopped up and started walking out of the hall. So much for dinner. "We will find out!" they called after me. _Little did I know, that was the beginning of the greatest friendship I would ever have. _  
_-_  
**Two weeks later**

* * *

Classes have slowly lost their appeal over the days. The only class I seem to put a genuine effort into is Potions. Something to do with the musky oak scent that lingers in the room, or the somber atmosphere. I haven't figured it out yet.

I have tried every spell I know (which isn't that much, mind you) and I still cannot get my hair back to normal. Which is why I'm stalking the corridors to find this little twat. The nonchalant act had worked, but hell, I want my original hair again.

How long have I been walking? One hour? Two hours? Why the hell is this place so big? After awhile the halls seemed to all look the same. I swear I just pasted by here. I groaned in defeat and decided to head back to the common room. I then realized that I had no idea where that was.

"_Peanuts!_"

I screamed in fury. This caught the attention of a boy who was passing by. He appeared to be a bit older than me, his cloudy grey eyes consumed with curiousness. His eyebrows rose in amusement and the corners of his lips curled upwards.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked, approaching me. I bit my lip. "Uh, I'm sorry," I wrapped my finger around on a loose strand of pink hair. "But would you have an idea of where the Gryffindor tower is located?"

"Of course," he extended his long finger in the direction of the long corridor on my left. "Two lefts, then take a right, continue down the corridor.." the boy stopped talking when he saw my horrified expression. He grinned. "How 'bout I walk you, hey?" I nodded in relief. "That'd be nice," I thrust out my hand. "Alice Smith." He took my hand and shook it heartily.

"Cedric Diggory."

We both set off into the direction he had pointed to. We arrived only moments later. I felt so foolish, it had only been here, I had passed by so many times. We stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Goodbye, Alice. I'll see you around?" I nodded. "Definitely."

I waited until he was out of earshot and whispered, "_Pig Snout_," to the Fat Lady. I climbed into the common room and was met with the warm embrace of the fireplace. I clambered to couch and flopped onto it. I heard a pain-filled grunt. I wriggled around. I don't remember the couch being so squishy.

"_Excuse me!_"

"Ah!" I screeched in surprise as I bounced off the couch onto the cold floor. "Ouch," I grumbled. I stood up and wearily spun around. Harry Potter, the boy everyone seemed to know, was staring at me with alert green eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry! Harry, is it?" I asked, eyeing his thin scar. He nodded slowly, adjusting his circular glasses that fell off with all the commotion. He eyed my hair curiously.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm awfully sorry, but, why does everyone seem to know you? I'm Muggle-born, this is all so new to me." I expected him to be offended like that twat Malfoy, but he just smiled warmly. "Finally, somebody that doesn't know me,"

"I'm Alice."

"Pleasure," Harry shook my hand. "I'd better get to the boy's dormitories before you fall on me again." Harry grinned. I felt my face flush, "I _really_ am sorry about that, Harry." "Oh, it's fine. How about you meet me at the Gryffindor table tomorrow, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."  
I smiled brightly. "Thanks," I let out a very loud, unlady-like yawn. "Night, Harry."  
"Night."  
I trotted over to girl's dormitories with the smile still on my face. I liked Hogwarts very much indeed.


	3. Malfoy the Twat

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the following characters (other than my OC'S). All rights reserved to JK Rowling.**

**_Hey! Please please review! It'll mean the world to me. Hopefully there are no typos or grammar errors (if there are, please PM or leave a review). Thank you if you read my story. Bye!_**

* * *

_Malfoy the Twat_

_I was walking along a dark hallway. I could hear the floorboards creak under each of my footsteps. __**Creak, creak, creak.**__ Harry appeared in front of me, extending his arm. I took it, and we slowly lifted off the ground. The ceiling blew off and revealed a thousand twinkling diamonds. Harry suddenly frowned and let go off my hand. I fell fast towards the ground. Harry started screaming,_ "Get up, get up!"

"Get up!" I fell out of sleep and looked around feeling disorientated. "Huh?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A girl with bushy brown hair with large brown eyes was staring at me with utter annoyance. "Come on! Get dressed, you're going to be late from breakfast! I'm Hermione, by the way, but we can leave introductions for later." She bounced off my bed and scampered away.  
"What just happened?"

* * *

Hermione and I were walking to the Grand Hall and she wouldn't stop talking. "You're a Muggle-born? Woah, great! Just be careful, there are a lot of nasty people, keep away from Slytherins. They'll tear you to shreds. There is a Quidditch match in the afternoon, too-"

"We're here." I said irritably. I wasn't much of a morning person. I spotted Harry sitting with a boy with fiery red hair. At first I thought it was Fred or George, but then I heard "Ron,"

I sat next to Harry and Hermione sat on my left. "Morning, Harry."

Harry turned and gave me a giant smile, "Hey, Alice, this is Ron," Harry gestured to the red headed boy with freckles across from us. "Hey," We both exchanged greetings. "Oh, you've already met Hermione?" I gave a nod before noticing the food on the table. I pulled as many pieces of pancakes, bacon, eggs and anything else edible until it resembled somewhat of a tower. Harry and Hermione's eyes grew the size of saucers, but Ron seemed unfazed. "Food buddies!" I gave a high-five to Ron before digging in. In a few short minutes, the tower disappeared and I sighed in satisfaction.

"Hey, look!" Hermione exclaimed as a large flock of owls flew in, diving onto certain students. A fragile white barn owl swooped down onto my shoulder. It's bright yellow eyes looked eager. "W-what do I do, Ron?" I asked. "Oh, easy. But take the letter from it's claws - be careful - and give it a treat. Bacon or some lettuce, yeah that's it." I carefully did what Ron told me. I held out a piece of bacon and the owl nibbled on it gleefully. I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Alice,_

_Your father and I miss you terribly. I hope school is going very well and you are having fun... Doing magic? I always knew you were unique and we are very proud of you. The owl's name is Dipsy. Please take care of her, Alice. We will send her cage and her other belongings. You can use Dipsy to send us letters whenever you like. Write soon._  
_Much love,_

_Your mother and father_

I fold the letter into my robes. "Guess you're mine, Dipsy."

"So what do we have first?" Hermione asked. "Potions," I said joyfully. Harry, Ron and even Hermione looked horrified.

"What?"

"Are you _mental_?"

"Huh?"

"Potions with _Snape?!_"

I grinned. "Yeah! Those lessons are the best." Their faces contorted. "Oh, come on. He's not that bad," I reasoned. "Not_ that_ bad?!" Ron shrieked. "He tried to _kill_ Harry!" Hermione whispered feverishly. My eyebrows rose, "You guys are just paranoid." Harry sighed in defeat.

Hermione decided to be unwise and continue the subject, "We have the lesson with Slytherins, too. It's _not_ fair. Snape favors his own house and he gives them points for absolutely nothing!" She huffed. "Yeah," Ron agreed. "Remember that one time he gave Pansy five points for getting slugs into Neville's cauldron."

This caught a boys attention that was sitting adjacent to me. He had a circular face and large rabbit-like teeth. "Yeah, that wasn't good," he grumbled.

Ron lit up, "Oh, hey Neville. Didn't see you there."

"That's usually the case-"

Ron shot up, "We'll be late for class, come on." We all gathered our belongings, "You guys go on, I'll drop off Dipsy to my dorm."

"Okay!"

"See you!"

* * *

We all slithered out of Potions with miserable expressions on our faces. Even for me, that lesson was ridiculous. Gryffindor was taken off 20 points, for _nothing_. Or something in Snape's eyes. I was starting to see that there was something very suspicious about Professor Snape... And Professor Quirrell. My thoughts were interrupted with the searing pain in my shoulder.

"Move, Smith!" That snobby voice could only only belong to one particular git- "Get out of the way,_ Malfoy_," seethed Harry. Draco's lips curled into a smirk. "Ooh, got a girlfriend already, Potter?" I let out a laugh, "I bet you were up all night working on that one. Excuse us, I believe there's a Quidditch match that Harry the Seeker is meant to be at." I grabbed onto Harry's hand and steered him in the opposite direction.

"What a twat."


End file.
